La Pequeña Gran Aventura de Shinobu
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Tras un desastroso baile, Shinobu se da cuenta de que nunca podría competir normalmente contra Naru. Y por accidente, pide un deseo que cambiará su vida, de manera insospechada. Será esta la ayuda que necesita para confesarle su amor a su amada Keitaro.


Fics de Love Hina.

**La Pequeña Gran Aventura de Shinobu****.**

**Capítulo Uno: Prisa por Crecer.**

Una oportunidad como ninguna otra se había presentado, Keitaro y Naru habían sido invitados a una fiesta de gala en la Universidad Todai. Por ello, había decidido llevar a sus amigas del Hostal. Todas lucían vestidos muy hermosos, en especial Shinobu, quien se había esmerado más que cualquier otra.

Incluso le había pedido prestado un vestido de gala a Naru.

—Senpai ahora si se fijara en mí.

Shinobu trataba de llamar la atención de Keitaro, para que, cuando menos bailara una pieza con ella. Pero el lento Rurouni no tenía ojos más que para Naru, la cual, no lo tomaba ni en cuenta.

Al final Shinobu se dio por vencida y salió al balcón del gran salón.

—Senpai ni se ha fijado en mí —la pobre Shinobu solo veía triste la luna.

—Te sucede algo Shinobu.

—¿Naru-senpai?

Naru, quien al parecer si se había percatado de Shinobu, había ido a su encuentro, preocupada por ella.

—Es por Keitaro, verdad.

Shinobu solo asintió apenada.

—¿Querías que te vieras? Por eso me pediste ese vestido tan lindo.

—Que-quería bailar una vez con Senpai —habló muy sonrojada Shinobu.

—Ese idiota de Keitaro, espérame aquí Shinobu. Ahora arreglo todo.

—Espera Na-Naru-senpai.

Pero era tarde, Naru entró y convenció "amablemente" a Keitaro para que bailara con Shinobu. Al comienzo Keitaro se noto algo renuente ante la idea de que lo vieran bailar con una niña como Shinobu.

Pero Naru lo convenció "amablemente".

—Esto no es lo que quería —pensaba Shinobu, quien bailaba junto a un golpeado, algo atontado y asustado Keitaro.

Luego de acabar de bailar, Shinobu se disculpó y salió nuevamente a la terraza, para pensar mejor las cosas. Había bailado con Keitaro, como era su sueño, pero no de la manera que hubiera deseado. Además lo hizo solo porque Naru obligó a Keitaro.

—Si tan solo fuera más como Naru-Senpai —Shinobu suspiró—. Quizás si fuera más linda, Senpai se fijaría un poco en mí.

Shinobu se miró hacia abajo, aun era realmente muy joven, como para mostrar curvas que enloquecieran a los hombres. Pero su cariño por su Senpai era muy grande.

—Si tan solo fuera más linda —Shinobu estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, tanto, que ni siquiera se fijo que una estrella fugaz estaba atravesando el cielo—. Desearía ser alguien en que Senpai se fijara.

Shinobu volvió a suspirar y mejor decidió olvidar toda su tristeza. Decidió regresar a la fiesta, cuando menos se entretendría viendo como los demás se divertían en la fiesta.

Luego de la fiesta, todos regresaron al hostal.

—Bu-buenas noches Sen-Senpai.

Shinobu trató de despedirse de Keitaro, pero este, simplemente se metió a su recamara antes de que siquiera Shinobu acabará de hablar. Derrotada, la pobre Shinobu solo se metió a su propia habitación, pensaba dormir toda la semana para ver si olvidaba lo que paso.

Pero el destino tenía una idea diferente para ella.

—Si-siento que me ahogo.

En medio de la noche, Shinobu se había levantado porque sus pijamas le comenzaron a apretar. Sin darle mucha importancia, simplemente se desabotono la parte superior del pijama y se volvió a dormir. Sin siquiera saber, que su deseo, ya había empezado a hacer efecto.

A la mañana siguiente, Shinobu despertó.

—Otro día, una oportunidad más para confesarle mi amor a Senpai.

Ya estaba de buen humor, por lo que decidió levantarse para preparar el desayuno. Pero cuando brincó de la cama, Shinobu casi se cae, algo andaba mal con su equilibrio. Su peso curiosamente se había redirigido hacia su pecho.

—Que extraño, supongo que me debo de estar resfriando —Shinobu se puso la mano sobre la frente, pero no se sintió caliente—. No, no parece resfrió. Quizás solo me levanté muy a prisa.

Sin darle importancia, la joven cocinera del Hostal, se dirigió al baño para asearse. Pero en cuanto sus ojos se posan sobre el reflejo que se veía en el espejo, casi pega un grito.

—¡Qu-quién es usted! ¿Qué hace aquí? Sino se va pronto, llamaré a Senpai.

Pero la chica no se movía, es más, parecía estar viendo fijamente a Shinobu. Curiosamente, Shinobu vio algo muy familiar en aquella chica. Lucía como su madre o como ella mismo, solo que, de la edad de Naru.

—No será imaginación mía.

Una idea cruzó por la mente de Shinobu, era una idea completamente loca, pero quizás, era la única respuesta a lo que pasaba. Shinobu movió sus manos, aquella chica hizo exactamente lo mismo, luego sacó la lengua, igual con aquella chica.

—No me digan… ¡Qué esa soy yo!

La muy confundida y algo nerviosa Shonobu, se acercó al espejo. Pronto se dio cuenta, de que todas sus sospechas eran correctas. Estaba frente a su propio reflejo. Por alguna razón, Shinobu había crecido varios años entre la noche hasta ahora.

—No es cierto…

La pobre Shinobu aun no podía creer lo que veía, aunque si le gustaba lo que podía ver. Ahora era casi tan alta como Motoko, pero poseía más curvas que esta, aunque no tan pronunciadas como las de Mutsumi.

—¿Senpai se fijará ahora en mí?

Shinobu se lanzó una sonrisa y fue hacia su armario, para buscar que ponerse. Por desgracia, ya ninguna de su ropa le quedaba. Toda lucía demasiada pequeña y apretada en ella.

—Imagino que si salgo con esto así, no solo atraeré la mirada de Senpai. Sino de todo hombre en la calle.

Shinobu rió, al lo apretada que la quedaba su uniforme de la escuela y como "realzaba" todas sus curvas. Aunque le encantaba la idea de salir y atraer todas las miradas, aun sentía pena en hacerlo de esa forma.

—Me-mejor me cambio o puede entrar alguien y me moriría de pena.

Aunque Shinobu no tenía entre sus cosas, ropa de su talla. Si guardaba un viejo vestido que una vez uso Motoko, luego lo uso Keitaro, aunque obligado por la espadachina. Shinobu sabía que, ni Keitaro ni Motoko extrañarían ese vestido, así que, no teniendo que más usar, se lo puso.

Y le quedaba muy bien.

—¿E-esa soy yo? Nunca creí ser tan linda.

Shinobu no dejaba de admirar su reflejo, para ella, verse tan bella, no era algo habitual. Siempre se había visto como una chica sin gracia, a la que ningún chico tomaría en cuenta. Su baja autoestima y su timidez, siempre le habían creado problemas.

—Será mejor que me apresuré a hacer el desayuno. Sino vendrán a buscarme.

Shinobu planeaba dejar el desayuno hecho e irse temprano a la escuela, dejando una nota que explicaba eso. Aunque en realidad, no tenía planeado que hacer luego de preparar la comida. Lo cierto, es que no quería que nadie en el hostal las descubriera.

—Creo que prepararé algo rápido.

Aunque Shinobu pensaba no hacer un desayuno tan ostentoso, termino haciéndolo. Varios platillos que normalmente, solo se prepararían para una ocasión especial.

—Supongo que me emocione —rió Shinobu—. Falta el postre, iré a verlo.

Mientras Shinobu entraba de nuevo a la cocina, los residentes del hostal, ya se habían levantado, muchos de ellos, guiados por el increíble olor de tan variados platillos.

—¡Guau! Te esmeraste hoy Shinobu.

—Todo se ve delicioso.

—¿Es alguna especie de fiesta?

—¡Comida!

—Su, compórtate.

Shinobu casi se desmaya cuando escuchó voces en el comedor. Lo peor es que, tiro varias cacerolas al suelo, creando un alboroto que hizo entrar a Keitaro y a Naru.

—¿Están bien Shinobu?

—Escuchamos ruidos afuera.

Pero cuando entraron ambos, se toparon con una persona muy diferente, a la que esperaban ver. Keitaro se quedo embobado unos segundos, pero fue bajado de su nube, por un golpe certero de Naru.

—¿Quién eres?

Shinobu no lograba encontrar que decir, así que, simplemente se dejo llevar por sus instintos.

—So-soy Shinobu….

Ambos universitarios miraron intrigados a la chica que decía ser Shinobu.

—So-soy la hermana mayor de Shinobu… si, eso. Su hermana mayor —Shinobu suspiró aliviada, aunque luego recordó algo—. ¡Qué hice! De seguro Naru-Senpai y Senpai recuerdan que soy hija única.

Pero ambos Senpais de Shinobu, ignoraban completamente la vida familiar de esta. O en su defecto, lo que si sabían, ya lo habían olvidado.

—¿Su hermana mayor? Mucho gusto, soy Naru Narusegawa.

—Soy Keitaro y soy el administrador. Mucho gusto.

Shinobu no supo si sentirse aliviada o frustrada, era algo bueno que su excusa hubiera servido, pero eso le indicaba, que sus amigos realmente no la conocían tanto. Pero ahora le quedaba un nuevo problema, su nombre.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy…

Shinobu comenzó a ver todo lo que había en la cocina, cualquier cosa que sirviera como un buen nombre. Una cacerola, un sartén, un plato, una manzana, diferentes alimentos. Pero nada le daba una buena idea.

Hasta que se fijo en un aplaca, con el nombre del Hostal.

—Hinata, Hinata Maehara. La hermana mayor de Shinobu.

—Se llama como la pensión, es un presagió del destino el que terminó viniendo a aquí. Bienvenida a Hinatasou, señorita Maehara.

—Es un placer.

—Por cierto señorita Maehara. No hemos visto a Shinobu, ¿acaso salió?

Shinobu se había perdido en las dulces palabras de Keitaro, aun no podía creer que su Senpai le hubiera dicho señorita. Pero la pregunta de Keitaro, acerca del paradero de Shinobu, la dejo muy nerviosa.

—Shi-Shinobu… ah sí. Mi hermana salió… fue a mi casa. Eso, fue a casa.

—¿A casa?

—¿Pero por qué?

—¿Por qué? Ojala pudiera responder —pensó Shinobu muy nerviosa—. Vi-vine a decirle que mamá y papá querían verla. Es que estaban pensando en reconciliarse. Si eso, van a reconciliarse.

—Eso explica porque Shinobu se fue sin decir nada.

—Por eso era el desayuno tan grande. Estaba celebrando la reconciliación de sus padres.

Shinobu pudo respirar aliviada, aunque era una mentira de último momento, Keitaro y Naru se la habían creído. Por suerte había logrado justificar todo lo que había sucedido, con éxito.

Bueno, quizás no todo.

—Pero si Shinobu se fue, ¿Por qué te quedaste Hinata?

Al parecer, Shinobu había descubierto dos cosas ahora que había dejado de ser una niña. La primera era que, Keitaro era mucho más atento con ella y la segunda, que Naru era muy confianzuda.

—Ella me dejo encargada del desayuno y de explicarles a ustedes.

—Es lógico, nos hubiéramos preocupado, sino la veíamos.

—Por cierto, es mejor presentarla con los demás huéspedes.

—¿Pre-presentarme?

Shinobu dudo un poco, había logrado engañar con éxito a Naru y a Keitaro, pero los demás, serían un problema diferente. Es especial Kaolla, que se suponía era la que más la conocía.

Shinobu contra su voluntad, fue presentada.

—So-soy Hinata Maehara, la hermana mayor de Shonobu. Me quedaré aquí unos días, mientras mi hermanita esta con mis padres.

Todo el mundo pareció aceptar la idea. Salvo Kaolla, quien no dejaba de ver fijamente a Shinobu, haciéndola ponerse más nerviosa. Todo el mundo, incluida "Hinata" desayunaban, excepto Kaolla, que seguía observándola.

Después de inspeccionarla un buen rato, Kaolla solo levantó un pulgar y le dio su aprobación de "Hinata".

—¿Eso qué significo?

—Olvídala. Ella es algo rara.

Mientras desayunaban como una familia, Shinobu se hacia a la idea, de vivir junto a su amado Keitaro, como una adulta a quien el si vería. Sin saber, que nuevas e interesantes aventuras la esperaban en el camino.


End file.
